She Is My Beautiful Little Mistake
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Quinn Fabray queda embarazada de su mejor amigo, ambos son muy jovenes para hacerse cargo, asi que contactan a una pareja casada y con deseos de adoptar, para su sorpresa los interesados es una pareja gay, lo más dificil no es firmar, sino convencerse que darles al bebé a ellos es lo mejor para todos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Quinnie?- grito mi mamá –Puck esta esperándote-

-Ya voy mamá-

Ese día sería el baile de primavera, estaba nominada para Prom Queen desde hace un mes, ir con Noah o Puck era fácil, él estaba nominado, ambos nos complementábamos, así que si el ganaba yo debía ganar igual

Mi vestido azul me hacía sentir hermosa, me mire al espejo por última vez, asesorándome de que mi cabello se viera espectacular, tome mi bolso plateado y baje, Puck llevaba un ramillete para mí, le sonreí, mamá nos sacó una foto y me despedí de ella

Al llegar al baile, comenzamos a bailar, muchos estaban votando, así que cuando decidimos, fuimos a votar

Una hora después, estaban anunciando al rey y reina del baile, todos los candidatos subimos, para rey estaba nominado Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan, Rick Nelson y Noah Puckerman, mi pareja del baile y para reina estábamos nominadas Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones, Suzy Pepper y yo Quinn Fabray

-El ganador que será su rey del baile…- comenzó el Director Figgins

Mire a Puck, él estaba con una mirada hacia mí, nervioso, si ganábamos teníamos oportunidad de ser reyes un año completo y nominarnos al siguiente

-Noah Puckerman- dijo Sarah Peters, la reina del año pasado, próxima graduada

Puck se arregló, se acercó al director y a Sarah, le coronaron y se sentó en el "trono", esperando a su reina

-Y su reina del baile es…- comenzó Sarah

-Quinn Fabray-

Me acerque a ellos y fui coronada, el primer baile real tuvo de fondo Dancing Queen a cargo de algunas chicas del club musical o del Glee Club

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Noah, moví la cabeza afirmando y me tomo de la mano

En el transcurso del camino fuimos cantando, él era divertido, era uno de mis mejores amigos desde secundaria, siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de mí, pero después se borró esa idea de mi mente

Bajamos en Breadsticks y disfrutamos la pasta de baile que nos daban ahí, cuando le pedí que me llevara a casa, el tomo un atajo, después apago el motor y sin dejarme decir nada, me beso

-Noah- dije

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí- dije mirándole a los ojos

Siempre que veíamos películas nos besábamos, era normal, pero ese día sucedieron más que besos, tuve mi primera vez en el Mustang que el conducía, que mi mejor amigo conducía

* * *

Nunca quise ser popular, no soy porrista ni nada por el estilo, como reina del baile tenía que presenciar los eventos y portar con orgullo la corona, que estaría en mis manos todo un año, habían pasado dos meses y yo comenzaba a sentirme rara, sin notarlo, un día haciendo cálculos en el baño con el calendario, me di cuenta que estaba retrasada por más de tres semanas, fui a la farmacia y regrese a casa, gracias a dios mi mamá estaba trabajando y yo no tenía clases, así que hice la prueba, conté cinco minutos y me asome a la barra recién orinada

**/ -Positivo-**

Tome la barra entre las manos y baje la cabeza

-¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?-

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, COMO SABEN, WHEN YOU FOUND ME ESTA LLEGANDO AL FINAL Y ESTA HISTORIA ENTRARA EN SU LUGAR, QUERIA SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA EL 18 PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE PUSO DE PRINCESA Y NO QUISO ABRIR NINGUN DOCUMENTO, Y APENAS AYER PUDE ACTUALIZAR ALGUNAS HISTORIAS, DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES LLAMA LA ATENCION **

**A Fat Bunny**

**(\\(\**

**( - -)**

**((') (')**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Intuitivamente le llame a Noah, pero no respondió, por el momento estaba sola

Me sorprendió el que no haya cambiado tanto, no tenía nauseas ni nada por el estilo, aun así tenía que decirle a mi madre, solo la tengo a ella

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé hacer memoria por si en momento recordaba más de lo que sucedió esa noche

Mama trabajaría hasta tarde, así que compre un poco de comida y un jugo, no era la primera vez que comía sola

Cuando estaba lavando los platos, escuche el motor de una moto estacionándose en el pequeño espacio de la cochera delantera, seguí con mi labor cuando toco la puerta

-Noah- dije abriendo la puerta

-¿Me llamaste?-

-Sí, es importante- dije caminando de regreso a la cocina

-¿Que está pasando Quinn?- él estaba atrás de mi abrazándome

-Nada, solo quería ver si querías ver alguna película conmigo-

Comenzamos a ver la película, por un momento olvide la barra positiva

-Noah ¿Que somos ahora?- pregunte levantándome de su regazo

-Amigos y reyes del baile-

-Pero tuvimos algo más aquella noche-

-¿Quinnie?- escuche la voz de mi mamá

-Estoy en la sala- grite

-Hola mi bebé...ah Que tal Noah-

-Señora Fabray-

-¿Quieren cenar?-

Terminamos de comer y Noah se fue, mi mamá subió a su recamara y yo me quede en mi habitación

-Quinnie, ¿todo está bien? Note un poco raro a Noah-

-Solo que me confunde varias cosas-

-Hay hija- mi mamá miro hacia el bote de basura -¿Quinnie, que es lo que está en el bote?-

Mamá saco la barra y me observo

-Noah y yo...-

-Quinn, no- dijo abrazándome

-Lo siento mamá, aun no sé si es cierto o no, y Noah no lo sabe-

A la mañana siguiente mamá me llevo al ginecólogo, estaba tan nerviosa

-Lucy Quinn Fabray- dijo una enfermera

Entramos y estaba el doctor, me senté y comenzó a explicarnos el proceso mientras yo le explicaba (con mucha pena) el tiempo que tenía sin la regla

-Vamos a hacer el estudio-

Pase y me acosté en la camilla, después mi mamá se quedó en la silla a lado de mi

-Aquí esta- dijo el doctor

Era tan pequeño pero confirmaba uno de mis mayores miedos...Estoy embarazada de mi mejor amigo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

He estado teniendo una pelea mental conmigo misma por decirle o no a Noah, mi padre no se hizo cargo de mi ni de mi madre cuando ella quedo embarazada de mí, sé que este era su mayor miedo, que la historia se repitiera, no hemos hablado desde que regresamos del doctor y su silencio me dice lo decepcionada que estaba de mí.

Debía saber qué era lo que aquella noche había significado para Noah, eso tal vez me ayudaría a saber si podría decirle sobre el embarazo.

Fui a su edificio, él vivía solo, su madre se había ido a trabajar a otra ciudad pero le mandaba dinero para su propio sustento, cuando llegue llevaba en mi bolso las pruebas y el análisis que me habían hecho, subí las escaleras y como me había dado una copia de sus llaves abrí la puerta, lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue ropa en el suelo, comencé a recogerla pero al momento en el que mis labios iban a pronuncian su nombre escuche ruidos en la habitación…Él estaba con una chica, teniendo sexo, se escuchaba por la forma que él hablaba y ella hacia ruidos.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, cerre la puerta y me dirigi al auto, debía controlarme si quería conducir de camino a casa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, esa era la respuesta…NO SIGNIFIQUE NADA PARA NOAH.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, regrese al consultorio y le pregunte a la enfermera algunas cosas, ella dijo que por la seriedad de mis preguntas llamaría a mi madre, pero me dio el pase para entrar de nuevo a consulta, el doctor me miro y trato de responder mis preguntas

Tiempo después mi madre apareció en el consultorio y me abrazo, se quedó un poco lejos ya que esto era algo que yo debía de decidir, pregunte todo y me lleve algunos folletos para leer en casa, mamá tuvo que venirme vigilando de camino a casa ya que las dos traíamos carro.

Al llegar por fin a casa, subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, puse un poco de música, y me recosté en la cama, no quería a este bebe, no quiero a este bebé.

Estúpido sea Noah Puckerman, lloraba desconsoladamente cuando algo apareció en mi mente, aun con música, moví algunas cosas dejando libre toda una pared de mi habitación, logre dividirla entre 4 opciones que me había comentado el doctor, tome algunas fotografías y recortes de revistas, me sentía mal pero debía saber que hacer antes de que fuera tarde.

Cuando supuse tener ya una respuesta, hice subir a mi madre, ella se quedó maravillada con lo que pude hacer en una sola hora, necesitaba su ayuda, no me sentía con valor como para abortarlo pero tampoco me sentía lista para tenerlo, mis cuatro opciones eran abortarlo, tenerlo, quedármelo o darlo en adopción.

Mire a mi madre y le dije que no le diría nada a Noah, ya que para él había sido solo algo de una noche, y que conociéndolo no se haría cargo, como mi padre, ella me miro con lágrimas, sabía que ese tema era delicado para ella pero lo seria para mi igual.

No tenía el valor que ella tuvo para quedarse conmigo, pero tampoco quería molestarla, teniendo que trabajar más para mantener a una persona más.

Cuando teníamos la solución, empezó a hacer algunas llamadas, yo tendría más o menos un mes, o un poco más, si es que las cuentas no fallaban, volveríamos después de comer con el médico para que nos dijera el tiempo que tenía, ya que a mi madre y a mí se nos olvidó preguntar y al doctor comentarnos, nos sentíamos un poco bobas en ese momento pero comimos y volvimos, tenía un mes y una semana, ósea cinco semanas, le contamos sobre la decisión de dar al bebé en adopción y él me dio algunos papeles más, estaba segura de lo que había decidido, no quería nada más, Noah no se iba a enterar.

Mi única solución era terminar la escuela o este año escolar y viajar a otra ciudad sin decirle a nadie, me quedaba cuatro meses de clases aun, ahí tendría casi cinco meses, apenas estaría notándose el embarazo y si comienza a notarse antes, pediré el cambio a escondidas de todos y seguiría en otra ciudad.

Mire los papeles que me había dado el médico, mamá y yo nos quedamos viendo y leyendo algunos de los expedientes, estaban organizados por ciudad, eran las parejas candidatas a adoptar, pero cada uno era diferente, nos habíamos cansado de buscar la pareja ideal para quedarse con el bebé cuando tome el ultimo folder, con mayor antigüedad en el sistema de adopciones, llevaban 9 años en espera, mire el folder y lo abrí, vimos la fotografía, leí un poco de la historia de esta pareja y mire a mi madre

-Esta es la pareja-

El folder decía **_"Pareja; Matrimonio Hummel-Anderson"_**

Mire la información de ellos, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y Blaine Devon Anderson llevaban 9 años casados y casi al mismo tiempo entraron en la lista de adopción, a pesar de ser una pareja homosexual tenían muchos años en esta lista, no habían logrado adoptar, ni siquiera a las pruebas de capacidad parental, sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

Cuando subí a dormir, me lleve la información, prendí mi laptop y me puse a rezar, contactaría a aquella pareja y esperaba de verdad, quisieran hacerse cargo de mi durante el embarazo económicamente y sobre todo que quisieran adoptar al bebé, marque el numero por el celular y espere a que respondieran

-¿Hola?- escuche una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

-¿Usted es Kurt Hummel?- pregunte

-No, soy su esposo, Blaine Anderson ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Uhhh...ammm… sí, pero me encantaría hablar con ambos, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y hablo por el lugar que tienen en la lista de adopción, me gustaría que ustedes adoptaran a mi bebé- dije

Escuche como al otro lado de la línea, el Señor Anderson suspiraba

-Mi esposo no está en este momento pero usted dígame la dirección de su casa y mañana mismo iremos- se notaba la emoción en su voz

Le di mi dirección y acordamos la hora que vendrían, al terminar la llamada, me acerque a mi espejo y me mire, baje las manos hacia mi vientre y aun mirándome dije –Alguien podrá darte una mejor vida que yo, más te vale que crezcas sano para que tus padres te cuiden-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Estaba nerviosa por la reunión con el matrimonio Hummel-Anderson, les pedía que fueran en el horario que mamá estaría trabajando, así podría hablar más "tranquilamente" con ellos.

Sabía que algo pasaría hoy, ya que jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa, no sabía que ponerme, así que decidí ponerme el vestido blanco que había usado hace apenas unas semanas atrás, arregle mi cabello trenzándolo solo de un lado y dejando mis pequeños risos al aire, me mire al espejo y me sentí aún más nerviosa.

Me sorprendió la puntualidad con la que llegaron, mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando me asome por la ventana y los mire por primera vez, el primero en bajar corrió a abrirle la puerta al segundo, cuando bajo se dieron un pequeño beso, y se tomaron de la mano, cuando escuche el timbre baje pudiendo escuchar mis latidos

Al abrir la puerta ambos señores me sonrieron

-¿Eres Quinn Fabray?- dijo el primero que bajo del auto

-Sí, soy yo- dije tratando de sonreír, realmente estaba nerviosa –Adelante- dije haciéndolos entrar

Una vez dentro, nos sentamos en la sala, había puesto un poco de música en volumen bajo para que no hubiese problemas de comunicación

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel y él es mi esposo Blaine Anderson- dijo el segundo que bajo del auto

-Hola- dije de nuevo

-Mi esposo no quiso contarme la razón por la que estamos aquí hoy- dijo el Señor Hummel

-Ammm…. Lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Podría ofrecerles algo de tomar?- dije

Ellos asintieron y camine hacia la cocina, debía calmarme *Demonios Quinn contrólate ya*

Cuando regrese con las bebidas, el Señor Anderson se levantó y me ayudo con las bebidas

-Yo contacte a su esposo anoche esperando encontrar a los dos pero no lo encontré…-comencé –Verán, soy muy joven, y estoy embarazada, tengo un mes una semana, decidí no quedármelo pero no tengo el valor de abortarlo, mi doctor me dio el expediente de adopciones y creo que serían buenos candidatos, pero quisiera que ustedes eligieran-

El señor Hummel abrió muy grande sus ojos, me miro y después con lágrimas miro a su esposo

-¿Seremos padres?- dijo

El señor Anderson lo miro y se abrazaron

-Nos haremos cargo de ti y de el o ella- dijeron

Estaba feliz, aunque la felicidad me duro muy poco

-Quinnie ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Mire y vi a mamá

-Ellos adoptaran al bebé- dije

Se presentaron con ella y vi por su reacción que estaba fascinada, estábamos platicando sobre ello cuando Noah llego

-Debo hablar contigo Quinn- dijo

-Estoy ocupada- dije volviendo adentro

-Es el padre- dijo mi mamá cuando cerré la puerta


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Entre de nuevo a la casa, se habia creado un poco de tensión por culpa de Noah, me disculpe con ellos y fueron muy comprensivos, me preguntaron cuando tenia la siguiente cita y les dije el dia, prometieron venir por nosotras.

* * *

Han pasado un par de dias desde que hable con Noah, siempre en la escuela trata de acercarse pero logro alejarlo y decirle que estoy ocupada o que tengo prisa, hoy me he dado cuenta que mi cuerpo se esta adaptando al bebé, me gusta pensar en el nombre que podrían ponerle sus padres aunque dijeron que me darán la opción de nombrarlo y ellos respetaran ese nombre o que ellos tomen la iniciativa de nombrarlo

La escuela sigue siendo igual, la que esta cambiando soy yo, eso me da nervios, me han dado las medicinas para evitar el asco y el vomito después de que comá algo, eso es una gran ventaja

He mantenido contacto con el Señor Anderson ya que su esposo el Señor Hummel siempre esta ocupado, al parecer ellos vivieron un tiempo en New York pero el padre del Señor Anderson enfermo de gravedad y viajaron aquí hasta hace un año él los detenia de regresar pero murió y decidieron esperar un año más para ayudar con la madre del Señor Anderson a mudarse a una casa más pequeña en New Jersey junto a Cooper Anderson, el hermano del Señor Anderson

Ellos pensaban que no lograrían adoptar jamas hasta que llame yo y bueno, ahora yo los detengo en esta ciudad, les mencione que podían regresar a New York y les avisaría del bebé pero dijeron que lo considerarían, el Señor Hummel por su trabajo es el que tiene que estar viajando hacia haya, aun no se con exactitud a que se dedica cada uno pero supongo que después me diran.

* * *

Me ha dado curiosidad saber donde viven, como viven y que seria de este bebe con ellos, pensaba eso mientras caminaba hacia mi salón, donde comencé a sentir un dolor muy profundo, una chica llamada Kitty me ayudo a sentarme pero no podía dejar de sentir dolor, me acompaño al baño donde al llegar note que habia sangre bajando de mi

Llame a mama mientras Kitty conducia al hospital, ella preguntaba si era la regla pero tuve que confesarle mi secreto, entonces fue cuando subio la velocidad llegando casi con una patrulla detrás de nosotras, mi mama y el matrimonio estaban ahí

Me metio el doctor y comenzó a revisarme, después de unas horas deje de sentir dolor, el bebe estaba bien, habia sido por el estrés de Noah, Kitty prometio no decir nada, no la conocía pero debía confiar en ella, estuvo todo ese dia conmigo y regreso los dias después, solo estuve 3 dias pero ella fue esos dias, convivimos y la conoci un poco mas, dijo que Noah le habia preguntado por ella ya que vio que me ayudo y ella solo dijo que tuve que salir

* * *

Convivir con los señores Hummel-Anderson y con Kitty era genial, ella habia ido el primer dia que estuve en casa y en cama con su hermano de 8 años llamado Myron, el niño era muy divertido, después bajo a ayudar a mi mama a cocinar galletas y nos quedamos los 4 en la recamara

-Asi que ustedes adoptaran al pequeño Fabray- dijo Kitty

-Sí- dijo el Señor Hummel emocionado

-El o La- corrigio el Señor Anderson

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kitty?- pregunte, ella asintió -¿Por qué Myron dijo que tu eres su mamá?-

-Porque desde que el nacio hace 8 años, hemos estado con nuestra abuela, mi madre nos dejo con ella y jamas volvió, asi que me ha tenido a mi y a ella-


End file.
